


Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven falls asleep on Homeworld and wakes back up safe and sound. But how did he and The Cosmic Gem Guardians, wait the what?Basically an excuse for me to make a short little fanfic using The Taiwanese dub names and intro





	Dream

Steven woke up and looked around.

''I'm back home?" He got out of bed and ran to the kitchen where Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Bismuth were sitting.

"Guys! How and when did we get off Homeworld?" He asked.

They all gave him weird looks.

"What are you talking about Navel? We've haven't been to Homeworld." said Bismuth

Steven looked at them confused. "B-but- wait, who's Navel?"

The Gems started to look concerned.

"You. Your name is Universe Navel Little Curly-Haired." said Pearl and she turned to Amethyst. "Super Amethyst, are you and Navel playing a prank on us?"

Super Amethyst put her hands up in defense. "No. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Maybe he is suffering from amnesia?" Bismuth said.

Pearl shook her head. "I don't think so Bi-Jing. If he had amnesia he wouldn't remember a thing." She turned to Garnet. "What do you think Big Ruby?"

Big Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Steven.

"Wait." He pointed at himself. "I'm Universe Navel Little Curly-Haired." He pointed at Garnet. "Your Big Ruby". He pointed at Amethyst. "Your Super Amethyst." He pointed at Bismuth. "Your Bi-Jing." He pointed at Pearl. "Your name is..."

"Pearl" she responded.

"Well that seems kind of unfair." Steven said

Big Ruby opened her mouth to speak once again, but she was once again interrupted. This time she was interrupted by the door opening.

Steven turned around to see Lapis and Peridot walking in. He ran towards them.

"Lapis! Peridot!" 

And of course, they also gave him weird looks.

"Navel has forgotten our names." said Pearl. "Maybe you should tell him your names."

The green gem spoke first. "Of course. I'm Olivine." She pointed at the blue gem. "And this is Celestite Bi Glass."

"..."

"Do you think he hit his head really hard on something?" Maybe that's causing him to forget our names." said Super Amethyst

"It is possible. But when Iron Quartz" Steven noticed Bi Glass finched at the mention of that name. "headbutted him, he didn't forget our names." said Pearl. She walked over to Steven and crouched down. "Navel, do you know your mother's name?"

"Rose Quartz?"

"Close. It's Rose Stone."

Big Ruby cleared her throat and everybody turned to face her. "Perhaps a song will help Navel remember."

"That's a great idea Big Ruby! Let's do the song Navel wrote for us!" Said Pearl and she brought Navel into a circle with her, Big Ruby, and Super Amethyst while the other three gems stood to the side.

Big Ruby: Hey

Super Amethyst and Pearl: (We're The) Cosmic Gem

Steven: ...

Big Ruby, Super Amethyst, and Pearl: (We) Can Save The Entire World

Steven: ...

Big Ruby, Super Amethyst, and Pearl: But We Will Certainly Protect All Of Mankind, Hot-Bloodedly

Big Ruby: (I) Want To Believe (In)

Big Ruby: Big Ruby

Super Amethyst: Super Amethyst

Pearl: And Pearl 

Steven: ... AHHHHHHHHHH

 

Steven's eyes opened once again, but this time he looked around to see he was still on Homeworld.

End


End file.
